midnight angels
by demona voulturi
Summary: I know last time I sounded snide I had a horrible day so yeah... anywho... self harm threesome cursing *couch* hidan *couch* cuddling cuteness I guess. anyway read and find out for yourself.


midnights angle

pairing: willow, hidan and kakuzu

* * *

willow pov

"hey kira you wanna listen to some music while we fix dinner."  
"sure i'll be right back." she said as she left to get the computer and speakers. i pulled out the hamburger meat and ramen packets and started everything. it took her about ten minutes to get back.  
"so whatcha want to listen to?"  
"ummmm, how about life is beautiful?"  
"sounds good to me." we started singing

_**You can't quit until you try**_  
_** You can't live until you die**_  
_** You can't learn to tell the truth**_  
_** Until you learn to lie**_

_** You can't breathe until you choke**_  
_** You gotta laugh when you're the joke**_  
_** There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive**_

_** Just open your eyes**_  
_** Just open your eyes**_  
_** And see that life is beautiful.**_  
_** Will you swear on your life,**_  
_** That no one will cry at my funeral?**_

_** I know some things that you don't**_  
_** I've done things that you won't**_  
_** There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home**_

_** I was waiting for my hearse**_  
_** What came next was so much worse**_  
_** It took a funeral to make me feel alive**_

_** Just open your eyes**_  
_** Just open your eyes**_  
_** And see that life is beautiful.**_  
_** Will you swear on your life,**_  
_** That no one will cry at my funeral?**_

_** Alive...**_  
_** Just open your eyes**_  
_** Just open your eyes**_  
_** And see that life is beautiful.**_  
_** Will you swear on your life,**_  
_** That no one will cry at my funeral?**_

_** Just open your eyes**_  
_** Just open your eyes**_  
_** And see that life is beautiful.**_  
_** Will you swear on your life,**_  
_** That no one will cry at my funeral?**_

_** Just open your eyes**_  
_** Just open your eyes**_  
_** And see that life is beautiful.**_  
_** Will you swear on your life,**_  
_** That no one will cry at my funeral?** _

* * *

the oven beeped so I turned it off and pull out the meatballs. and stirred the ramen.  
"hey kira the foods done, wanna yell for the boys?"  
"sure" she walked over to the doorframe for the kitchen and yelled "come an' get it!" giggling at her I pulled plates and silverware out and placed them on the counter for everyone. they all showed except two, kakuzu and hidan. so I made them each a plate and put it in the fridge and left them a note so they would know where their food was. I was saddened by the thought that them were gay and not bi 'cause I was in love with them but they didn't know that only kira did. I was walking to my room but to get there i had to pass their room. I continued to walk, then I could hear faint moans from hidan and next to inaudible grunts from kakuzu. I looked down sadly and hurried past their room and practically ran into mine. closing my door I went to my dresser and pulled out my long, floor length, black silk night gown then went to my radio and put my apocalyptica cd in and turned it to number 5. Broken Pieces ft. Lacey Strum. and began singing.

* * *

_**Too late - this is not the answer**_  
_** I need to pack it in**_  
_** I can't pull your heart together with just my voice alone**_  
_** A thousand shards of glass I came to meet you in**_  
_** You cut the peace out of me**_

_** And as you ripped it all apart,**_  
_** That's when I turned to watch you**_  
_** And as the light in you went dark**_  
_** I saw you turn to shadow**_  
_** If you would salvage some part of you that once knew love**_  
_** But I'm losing this**_  
_** And I'm losing you**_

_** Oh I've gotta turn and run**_  
_** From faces that you never see**_  
_** Oh I've gotta save my blood**_  
_** From all that you've broken**_  
_** And pack up these pieces of me**_

_** It's too late now to stop the process**_  
_** This was your choice - you let it in**_  
_** This double life you lead is eating you up from within**_  
_** A thousand shards of glass you pushed beneath my skin**_  
_** And left me lying there to bleed**_

_** And as you showed me your scars**_  
_** I only held you closer**_  
_** But as the light in you went dark I saw you turn over**_  
_** I wanted always to be there for you and close to you**_  
_** But I'm losing this**_  
_** And I'm losing you**_

_** Oh I've gotta turn and run**_  
_** From faces that you never see**_  
_** Oh I've gotta save my blood**_  
_** From all that you've broken**_  
_** And pack up these pieces of me**_

_** The broken pieces**_  
_** Pack up these pieces of me**_  
_** The broken pieces**_  
_** Pack up these pieces**_

_** Maybe without me**_  
_** You'll return to all the beauty I once knew**_  
_** But if I stay I know,**_  
_** We will both be drowned by you holding onto me**_

_** Oh I've gotta turn and run**_  
_** From faces that you never see**_  
_** Oh I've gotta save my blood**_  
_** From all that you've broken**_  
_** And pack up these pieces of me**_

_** The broken pieces**_  
_** Pack up these pieces of me**_  
_** The broken pieces**_  
_** Pack up these pieces of**_** me**

* * *

curling up on the window seat in my room I opened the windows and I took out my razor and drug it along my arm watching the blood rise along the cuts as tears fell down my eyes. I did it over and over again to both of my arms hoping that I would die. soon I passed out from the blood loss from the deep cuts along my forearms.

* * *

hidan pov

"hey 'kuzu do you think willow would want to be with us?" I asked looking up at my boyfriend as we cuddled after our latest round of passionate sex.  
"I don't know, she doesn't even seem interested in us that way. but it wouldn't hurt to ask her." he replied running his hand lightly down my spine as I laid on his chest.  
"can we ask her?"  
"why not. lets get dressed though. don't want to freak her out." so we got out of bed and dressed then set out to find her together, but we couldn't. we had checked everywhere and she was nowhere to be found.  
"hey fuck heads, have any of you ass wipes seen willow 'cause we can't find her anywhere."  
"did you even look in her room?" kira smart assed me right back.  
"no thanks bitch." I said as we walked to willows room. knocking on her door we got silence so we knocked again and again but we still got silence. so kakuzu opened her door to see a dark room only lit by the full moon. we looked around her room to feel a slightly chill in the breeze come from the window. we looked there and saw a beautiful and terrifying sight before us. it was willow with blood on her arms and her skin and white and red hair illuminated by the moonlight dressed in black silk.  
"hidan, run to out room and get the bandages from under our sink, fast." kakuzu commanded as he immediately went to her side.  
"okay." I ran fast got the bandages and salve then rushed back to find he moved her to the adjoining bathroom in her room. I set the things on the counter and helped him remove her nightgown.  
"hidan will you fill the tub up with warm water?"  
"yeah." I watched as he gently placed her in the tub then slid in behind her fully dressed. then he gently placed her arms in with them and rubbed the outside of the cuts to get the dried blood off of them so we could wrap them. grabbing the salve and wrappings I sat down next to them gently grabbing her I rubbed the salve in watching as it clotted the wounds to prevent further blood loss.  
"'kuzu, do you thing she'll be alright?" i ask as I wrap her arms.  
"yes, only because she's a fighter we've both seen it." as he stood up with her in his arms and carried her to her room. gently laying her down I took the towel that I snagged from the bathroom and patted her dry, then we put her night gown back on her.  
"kakuzu, go get changed okay?" he looked at me and nodded and left for our room. sighing I looked at her wondering what she had gone through to do this to herself. we asked kira about her past 'cause she was very skittish around the men here at first, but she wouldn't tell us. she would say 'if she wants you to know she'll tell you herself.' I sat gently down on the edge of the bed and leaned over her placing a tender kiss on her lips. then looked at kakuzu when he gently closed her door. he grabbed my hand pulled me to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers and sheets back and slipped under them pulling me with him. smiling gently at him we leaned together for a small kiss then I laid my head on his bare chest and fell asleep.

* * *

willow pov

I moaned as I slowly became conscious, turning onto my side I snuggled into my warm pillow, then it started shaking. sitting strait up I see one of the two people I'd least expect to see in my room let alone in my bed.  
"what are you two doing here?" I asked as I moved to the furthest corner away from kakuzu.  
"calm down willow we found you in here tonight and we wrapped your wounds." he explained carefully. then the next thing I feel is arms wrap around my waist and lips on mine. moaning in protest I try to move away from hidan but he wasn't budging. I gasped when he nipped at my lip giving him access to deepen the kiss. my eyes fluttered shut as I gave up on resisting and kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt kakuzu move up behind me and kiss my neck gathering the bottom of my nightgown in his hands he placed his hands on my thighs and slid them up taking the gown with them. when he got to the bottom of my breasts hidan pulled back so kakuzu could get the dress off of me. once I was free hidan attached himself to my breast sucking on my left nipple and kakuzu rubbed and pulled at my right. moaning I turned my head to the side and met kakuzu's lips hungrily. feeling a hand slowly ghost its way down my stomach to the tops of my black and green panties only to have them pulled down gently gaging my reactions. but the only thing I did was move my hips to help make it easier to get them off. once they were off I was laid in the middle of my bed completely bare to their intoxicating eyes. blushing brightly I moved to cover myself but kakuzu saw what I was going to do before I did it, and he had his threads hold my arms together above my head.  
"so damn beautiful, angel. will you be ours angel?" hidan asked huskily as kakuzu stripped him bare, like me, then buried his face in his neck wrapping his left arm around hidan to play with his right nipple and his right to gently stroke his left hip bone as he bit into his neck drawing blood. hidan moaned and I whimpered rubbing my thighs together trying to create some friction but kakuzu just chuckled at my reaction, restraining my legs with more threads.  
"please oh god, please take me." I was kinda glad I wasn't above begging though it wasn't easy to make me beg those two had me practically on my knees.  
"tell us what you want angel, tell us." kakuzu taunted me as he started stroking hidans penis. moaning hidans knees buckled and he would have fallen if kakuzus arms weren't around him.  
"please! take me both of you I want you I love you. by the gods I love you!" I had tears in my eyes as I looked at them.  
"that's what we wanted angel. now you can have us." kakuzu said as he released me from his threads. as soon as he did that I was at the end of the bed pulling them onto the bed with me.  
"you two really like to piss me off don't you." I said as I straddled their thighs that were beside one another. hidan grabbed my hip stroking up and down as I shifted into my neko form with white ears and tail and my nails lengthened. gripping kakuzus shirt and ripped it apart, but in the process I drew blood. smirking I leaned over his right peck and sank my fangs into it he groaned and arched up a little, taking pulls of his blood into my mouth then pulled away to kiss hidan sharing kakuzus blood. hidan moaned at the taste and switched into his cursed form. when he finished I sank my nails deep into his sides he moaned while kakuzu gasped.  
"whats the matter kakuzu not feeling so big and bad now?" I taunted as I teasingly ran my hand from mid thigh over the bulge, that seemed to get even larger, to trace the waistband of his pants. then before I knew it hidan ripped a piece of fabric from my bed, bound my hands above me and tying if off on one of the bars on my bed. now they had the advantage on me, kakuzu kneeling in my front and hidan kneeling in my back.  
"willow, my angel, why must you tease us so you know its not fun." hidan whispered huskily into my ear as his hand slipped down to tease my wet folds. gasping I pushed my hips into his hand trying to get him to devil deeper in my, finally he consented to my silent begging. kakuzu lowered his head to my right breast and took my nipple into his mouth as he slipped a finger into my ass. fifteen minutes and an amazingly powerful orgasm later, kakuzu stripes of his remaining clothing (or what was left) and they begin to slowly enter me. gasps groans and moans was all that was heard. we where writhing against one another lost in the troughs of passion having orgasm after powerful orgasm. somewhere in the time span that I was being fucked into oblivion they unbound my hands letting my pull, scratch, grip and bite. now we were laying in my crimson sheets cuddling together basking in the painful pleasure we had caused one another.  
"I've been wondering why did you two come into my room in the first place?" I asked leaning up on my elbows only to start trembling because my mussels felt like jello. they looked at me and replied together "that's for us to know and for you to find out when we want to tell you.' giggling I laid back down on my stomach falling asleep with a blissful and satisfied smile on my face.

* * *

hidan pov

* * *

after those, I don't know how many rounds of sex, we laid there peaceful. before willow fell asleep we heard her say I love you but when we said it back she was already asleep. looking out her open windows at the moon then watching her thin black curtains sway slightly in the breeze. smiling to myself I cuddled closer to kakuzu and willow falling asleep instantly.

* * *

kakuzu pov

* * *

I watched my new and old lover sleep peacefully cuddled against me and each other. they look so damn beautiful in the moonlight like little angels, 'ha' I thought drowsily 'they're my midnight angels.' and with that I passed out holding my angels close to me afraid to let them go, afraid that this might not be real and that they might disappear.

* * *

until next time kiddies love you all!3


End file.
